


Denguinho

by kimita



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimita/pseuds/kimita
Summary: Sobre Baekhyun, Chanyeol e todas as pequenas coisas que tornavam seu relacionamento tão doce quanto mel.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Denguinho

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic fofinha e curtinha na área <3

Baekhyun possuía uma vida relativamente normal.

Ele era formado em administração e há pouco mais de três meses havia aberto seu próprio negócio, uma simpática livraria perto do apartamento em que morava. Imaginou previamente que o começo no mundo do empreendedorismo não seria fácil quando tomou sua decisão, mas não imaginou que pudesse ser tão exaustivo.

Acordava cedinho, ia para a livraria e ficava lá o dia todo, a tarde toda – e um pouco da noite quando o movimento surpreendentemente aumentava. A rotina que estabeleceu havia sido empolgante nas duas primeiras semanas, mas quando começou a pensar em todas as contas que precisava pagar e no movimento fraco do negócio, a exaustão das noites mal dormidas e o aparente nervosismo começaram a tornar-se evidentes.

Mesmo com os pequenos contratempos, nada abalava sua felicidade interior ao poder administrar sua própria vida daquele jeito, então, sempre depois de mais um expediente um tanto cansativo, o sorrisinho de satisfação acompanhava-o até sua casa. Um sorriso completamente exausto, mas, mesmo assim, um sorriso.

Naquela noite de sexta-feira não seria diferente. A semana fora um tanto puxada – exatamente como as outras –, então tudo o que mais desejava – e precisava – naquele dia era chegar em casa, tomar um longo banho quente, comer qualquer porcaria que encontrasse na geladeira e enfiar-se debaixo das cobertas para dormir.

Embora a vida e a rotina de Baekhyun fossem relativamente normais, uma atenuante exceção fazia com que ele, diariamente, precisasse mudar seus planos. Não que seu namorado invadir sua casa fosse uma coisa ruim, longe disso. A mania folgada do mais novo até era bonitinha e havia virado parte da rotina de Baekhyun depois de dois anos de namoro. O problema nessa exceção era, na verdade, ver seu bebê amontoado em um cantinho do sofá, completamente sujo com o que parecia sorvete de chocolate e chorando copiosamente pelo que parecia ser mais alguma animação da Disney.

Nada de surpreendente até ali.

Suspirando, Baekhyun tratou de retirar os tênis um tanto apertados, deixando-os cair de encontro ao chão, atraindo finalmente a atenção do namorado, que sequer havia percebido sua chegada. Os olhos um pouco maiores completamente molhados, o narizinho vermelho – e provavelmente entupido – e o biquinho infantil nos lábios eram a combinação mais fofa que Baekhyun poderia conhecer.

Chanyeol era todo bonitinho.

Fez menção de ligar a luz da sala de estar, mas o namorado protestou, dizendo que Baekhyun não merecia levar um susto àquela hora da noite devido ao seu estado deplorável.

— Você não pode estar tão horrível assim. — O mais velho riu, jogando-se no sofá ao lado do namorado, logo tratando de contornar com os braços o corpo maior que o seu.

— Eu estou horroroso. — Afirmou com convicção.

— Quanto exagero. — Riu outra vez, afundando o rosto no pescoço descoberto do outro e inspirando o cheirinho suave e gostoso. — Você está cheirando a chocolate.

— É, foi o que eu comi antes de achar o sorvete. — Os olhos chorosos continuavam fixos na animação e logo mais algumas lágrimas fujonas escaparam deles.

— Você invade minha casa e ainda come meus mantimentos de emergência? — Baekhyun fingiu descrença.

— A chave estava atrás do vazo de flores para quem quisesse pegar. Não sei como você ainda não foi assaltado. — Pensava alto enquanto mergulhava a colher grande no pote de sorvete que estava entre as pernas compridas.

— Um ladrão não comeria minha comida, pelo menos. — Deu de ombros, mas Chanyeol não parecia ouvir.

— Meu Deus, isso é tão lindo. — E começou a chorar outra vez; lágrimas grossas rolando pelas bochechas, fungando como uma criança.

Aquela cena sempre era adorável, não havia como dizer o contrário.

Mais alguns minutos e o filme terminou, a única luminosidade do lugar tendo fim, deixando a sala completamente escura. Chanyeol continuava no cantinho do sofá, chorando daquele jeito meio bonito que pessoas com o coração doce possuíam para chorar. E como em todas as outras vezes, Baekhyun sorriu, ajeitando-se no sofá e apertando os braços ao redor da cintura do mais alto, como uma espécie de abraço ultra desajeitado, mas reconfortante.

— Vem aqui, bebê. — Disse baixinho, enquanto puxava Chanyeol para mais perto e beijava as bochechas molhadas pelo choro. O mais novo ajeitou-se da melhor forma possível, largando o pote vazio de sorvete na mesinha de centro e depois tratando de deitar a cabeça no ombro de Baekhyun, do mesmo jeito que sempre fazia em situações como aquela.

— Você deve me achar ridículo.

— Não vejo motivos para achar sua sensibilidade algo ridículo. Faz parte de quem você é e eu já disse que amo cada pedacinho seu. — Levou uma das mãos até o cabelo rebelde do mais novo, fazendo um afago gostoso que fez Chanyeol fechar os olhos.

Ele ronronaria como um gatinho se aquilo fosse possível.

— Eu também te amo. — Sussurrou e Baekhyun já imaginava a vermelhidão característica que aquelas bochechas tomavam, como em todas as outras vezes. Chanyeol ainda agia como se aquilo fosse um segredo que precisava ser guardado.

Então Baekhyun encheu o mais novo de beijinhos, porque simplesmente não conseguia controlar a boca nervosa quando via Chanyeol todo manhoso após uma crise de choro. Era humanamente impossível resistir àquele dengo todo.

— Você faz algo para a gente comer e eu tomo banho. — Baekhyun propôs depois de um tempinho, fazendo com que Chanyeol despertasse do cochilo que estava tendo.

— Ah, Baek... — Resmungou cheio de manha, escondendo mais o rosto no pescoço alheio, como se tentasse convencer o mais velho à simplesmente deixá-lo dormir.

— Você é muito folgado. — Revirou os olhos, mas possuía um sorriso no rosto.

— É, mas faz parte de quem eu sou. E você disse que ama cada pedacinho meu. — Chanyeol afastou-se minimamente, com um biquinho bonito nos lábios que Baekhyun fez questão de morder.

— E amo mesmo.

No final, Baekhyun tomou seu banho e fez qualquer coisa para que os dois comecem.

Afinal, Chanyeol era um dengo e o mais velho o amava. O que Baekhyun poderia fazer?


End file.
